


Reversed

by ColetteIsAPotato



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), F/M, M/M, On Hiatus, Other, Reverse Pines, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: People usually have things to do for the summer. Gideon had a fantastic one all planned and thought of carefully.But things never go as plan. Here is yet again the start of another long summer adventure.





	1. Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> And this is probably just to pass time but I still hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Despite how long finished Gravity Falls is, I wanted to at least give the Reverse Falls my own take.
> 
> I'm not sure I'll ever finish this but I can promise to update as much as I can.
> 
> Don't expect the chapters to be long, they'll probably be at least 500 words for each.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

In the dining room, a family of three sat together for dinner.

Though they seemed to have had a wonderful time eating, their conversation, however, wasn't all too great.

The boy who seemed to have pale platinum blonde hair, well it didn't really look blonde at all. I mean to the point that anyone would've thought it was white.

He wore a casual red t-shirt with a blue Disney logo and some pine tree print pyjama pants, he looked just about ready for bedtime.

Seated in front of him were two adults who wore something similar for the night too. A lady with greying pale blonde hair and a gentleman around the same age with a few streaks of white here and there in his coffee brown hair, both had stunning blue eyes.

"Gravity Falls?" The boy asked breaking the silence that mixed with the tension in the air. He was seemingly confused with the sudden destination.

"Yeah, you and your cousin Pacifica are going to visit your biological father."

He looked at both his parents, well biological mother and step-father, then frowned.

It was completely and utterly outrageous to say this right after school ended. He had plans and he didn't want to ditch his well-thought-of and thoroughly-studied plan.

This was supposed to finally make his life better but this sudden place he had to visit was out of his well-planned backup plans for the summer.

"This summer?" He asks with irritation slowly lacing his voice.

Why this summer? He had a lot of things to do this summer! Why couldn't his parents understand that?

And to make it all seem worse from bad he had to spend it at his biological father's house.

He never really liked his real father, namely because he never really saw him around while growing up. Seeing that his mother divorced with him when he was a lot younger.

Maybe that was why he detested him so because he never made time to see him.

It wasn't like he had never visited because he had certainly been to Gravity Falls due to very few rare occasions but this was the first time he had to stay there longer than an hour or a day, and to make it worse his whole summer break was to be spent there.

"Yes Gideon, this summer." They confirmed.

"But I have this-um thing this summer, I don't wanna–" He cut himself off when he noticed the glare his parents were shooting at him.

He sometimes hated how persuasive their glares can be, or maybe he was really just a tad bit too wimpy.

Maybe it was both.

He laughed nervously, there was no way out of this. "...–I mean, sure."

"Great. Start packing." And that was the start of an incredibly odd and unforgettable summer for a 16-year-old named Gideon Pines.

* * *


	2. Bestfriend And Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast. Yes, simply breakfast.

A blonde happily skipped out to greet her parents. "Good Morning, Mom and Dad!"

"Morning, honey." Both answered at the same time.

"You look great in that." The blonde's mother commented with a smile.

She certainly had a weird fashion sense but her mother thought it was adorable and charming. No matter how much she looked like a hippie.

Well everyone in her family seemed to dress and act like one. Well, behind the curtains they seemed to be that type of family.

This time she wore a sleeveless plain rainbow coloured dress with black tights. The dress had a large heart that was seemingly stitched on with a dash of glitter sprayed on it.

"Thank you, I made it myself." She replied and went to sit down on the blanket that was spread on the ground. There sat atop of it were different kinds of food varying from bitter to sweet food that made her stomach grumble.

"Woah, why are there so many servings of food?" The blonde asked a bit surprised at the amount. Her parents were usually so inept about it.

"Were not rich, not really poor but I hate those stupid rich families serving up a feast for themselves and we're definitely not acting like them." Her dad replies hastily, "We're only doing this today because we have a guest."

"Really? Who's visiting?!" Pacifica asked already excited with the mere thought of a new friend.

"Your--" The girl had cut off his dad when she saw a small chubby boy getting off a car and waving goodbye to it as it drove away.

"GIDDY!" The blonde teen got up from where she sat to glomp the poor creature that was already carrying a lot of bags. They, of course, crashed on the floor.

Her parents laughed at the excitement that Pacifica was exuding.

"...Paz...ahdkf...Pa-hdkdk..."

"What are trying to say Giddy, I can't understand you?"

"..hdkdk...Paz..ssmdjdn..." When the albino could no longer breath he used his small chubby hands to push the blonde off of him.

He gasped for air immediately, "...ha-Paz. .."

"I couldn't breathe anymore!" Gideon screamed at her.

He wore an orange shirt with a dark blue vest on top of it and blue shorts. He even had this grey hat on.

Pacifica smiled and got up from the ground to pat her cousin's shoulder.

"Come on let's eat breakfast"

"I already ate." The albino grumbled whilst huffing at her.

The girl frowned a bit disappointed but she dragged the boy to their spot with still a lot of enthusiasm.

"Then you should watch us eat." She suggested a bit saddened forcing him to sit down despite his protests.

"Ugh-fine." The tone of her voice startled him, for some reason he just couldn't say no to her. Especially when she used that tone on him, he was practically on his knees when she sounded like that.

He wasn't going to tell her that or else she would take advantage of such a weakness. Plus he couldn't get up to get his things until the girl was done feeding him.

Well, it was that and it was also because she was his cousin, his bestfriend. And to be honest his only friend really.

It was because of how chubby he looked and him being an albino made things worse for him since grade school but luckily he met Pacifica and she stayed with him. Though now the girl was at an all-girls boarding school in the south, she still stood up to all his bullies and even got hurt in the process. But even if she wasn't his cousin he was sure they would have been friends because of her positive and friendly attitude.

Pacifica was certainly someone who could've been friends with everybody. He wouldn't even be surprised if she managed to convince a serial killer to be a better person and turn himself in.

But that side of Pacifica scared him, he knew too well the girl wouldn't even care if she got hurt in the process of trying to help others. Though she wasn't stupid, he would remind himself despite her oddities. She was just indeed pure of heart.

"Thanks, Gid." Paz told him while handing him a sandwich he begrudgingly took.

There was certainly a long summer ahead of them. Not the boring one they had imagined but not the exciting experience they had wanted.

Confusing yes, but it was all that they could hold on to at the moment.


	3. El Pollo the Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this is sort of boring you... Yeah, I'm sorry. The drive will probably be in the next chapter.

After breakfast, Pacifica's mother had driven them to the bus heading for Gravity Falls.

As much as both of the Southeast Parents wanted to accompany their daughter and nephew they were a bit busy.

So only one of them was able to come with, the one who was going to drive them to their ride. Which was Pacifica's mother.

Her father had work to do so he had no choice but to go. Despite looking like a hippie and acting like one, Preston Southeast was the CEO of his own company. Many would've claimed he was the wealthiest man in the state.

It was ironic it was called "Northwest Industries" it bore the opposite of their names so people often had a hard time believing the man was the owner of the large company. Most of the time the people called him "Mr Northwest", that it became a namesake to the southeast family. Soon enough it would've seemed like the whole family changed their last name to that.

Though Preston always claimed they weren't rich, even admitting that he hated rich people. But of course, the company was as eco-friendly as a company could be, if not then his wife would have thrown a fit.

Pacifica's mother, Priscilla Southeast was the Finance Manager of her father's company called "East And Co." it was merged with her husband's "North Industries" but as of late she was now a retired simple housewife.

But she still took up some work such as her candidacy for being mayor in a few different places including Gravity Falls and unfortunately it was going to keep her occupied for the rest of the summer so she couldn't come with them because of that.

There was no doubt that she acted like a hippie as well but both Southeast parents taught Pacifica to not act spoiled and be contented with whatever she had.

"Do you have your bags, ?" The blonde's mother asked double-checking their baggage.

The girl happily nodded her head before pointing to a large birdcage, "Yes, I even have El Pollo with me!"

Gideon frowns at the sight. She was bringing that thing again. That thing was beyond terrifying.

With furrowed brows, he asks exasperatedly hoping she would change her mind in the last minute before bringing the chicken with them.

"You're going to bring that chicken there?"

Pacifica pouted looking very offended for her beautiful pet, "But you love the little polluelo."

"I--It's not a chick anymore and--" He pauses and looks over at Pacifica. He was about to carry his bags outside but he was stopped by the extremely hyper girl's announcement about the bird.

How is she even this excited so early in the morning? And why was she still bringing the damn chicken there, again?

"Yes, yes, I love her as much as you do." He answers in defeat struggling with his baggage. Hoping that it would appease the girl before she decides to release the little devil.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Pollo why don't you give Giddy a kiss." Pacifica cooes whilst unlocking the cage.

Gideon's expression was beyond horrified. "No, no, no, no, and NO!"

Dropping his bags he ran off as fast as his chubby legs could take him to the girl's mother.

This was about to be hell for him and he had to run before the little thing kills him.

In the cage, a chicken who had cautiously walked out. Scanning its surroundings it spotted the platinum blonde male running off.


	4. Before The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the drive to Gravity Falls might be moved to the next. Sorry.

Seeming to have worn an unseen smirk on its beak with one swift move it dashed over to the boy to follow its owners request.

"No, no, no! Get away from me!" Gideon exclaimed as he tried to skip away from the flightless bird that was chasing him.

The chicken responded happily at his protests. "Ugh! Don't you dare come near me!"

Pacifica burst into a fit of giggles as she watched her cousin let out a high-pitched girly scream when El Pollo pecked his bottom.

"PAZ!"

"Alright, alright I'll set her back in her cage. Come here my little polluelo, Momma wants you back in your cage."

Quickly stopping in its tracks the bird tilts its head to the side lightly before moving back to where the other blonde was.

Gideon sighed in relief. He almost had a heart attack. Pacifica's mother, Pricilla laughs mirthfully at the two.

"You kids should head to the bus before it leaves without you." She suggests.

The boy groans walking over to his things as the girl gasps before ordering her pet to enter her cage.

When the boy got to his luggage he heaved it up and grunted at the heavy weight he had to carry. While he was doing that the girl squealed taking the birdcage gently.

"We're going to Gravity Falls. Again, time for my Summer Romance to begin!" Pacifica exclaims right before zipping off to their ride.

Gideon sighs at her sudden acceleration of movement. Wishing he had that sort of magic to maybe whisk his things inside for him so he didn't have to drag them.

Quietly he was wishing this was all a dream and he would wake up. He stopped for a moment waiting for the background to start waning then warping until it became a distorted illusion and he would wake up scrambling off the bed.

He would then laugh it off as the most horrible joke of a nightmare he'd had in years.

But that was not quite one that he would choose but if that would happen he'd be more than elated.

As he waited a few more minutes, nothing happened. He lets out a sigh before walking over to the bus begrudgingly.

In front of the bus' entrance was his cousin and an old man, probably the driver. Hopefully, he had eyesight. Gideon wasn't too keen about dying at the age of sixteen.

The blonde waved over to the chubby male almost too eagerly. Such enthusiasm so early in the morning.

When the boy finally got in with the girl he slumped over his seat. It was going to be a long, bumpy ride and he had a feeling that it wasn't only the bus ride to Gravity Falls.

He was sure that there was something else and he was definitely not excited about it.

As for his cousin, she couldn't even seem to sit still, practically bouncing from seat to seat. Gideon wanted to call out to the girl to stop but he decided to not say anything in the end.

There was no stopping an exhilarated and energetic Pacifica no matter how weird she was being. But whatever awaited them they had no clue.


	5. During The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised driving scene to Gravity Falls is here.

The roads were bumpy and the engine of the bus hummed loudly. It wasn't that much of a disturbance since there were only two passengers.

"You kiddos a'ight?" The driver of the bus, an old man who introduced himself as Smith, called out from the front to the two teens that were sat at the back of the bus.

"We're fine, Mister Smith!" One of the teens, a girl with sunshine bleached blonde hair with cheerful blue eyes, replied enthusiastically.

The old man took his eyes off the road to check on the two and found one of the teens, a platinum blonde-haired boy with a nauseated look on his face, already vomiting on a rusted metal pail.

"The other kid don't seem so fine to me."

"Hahaha, no kidding. Gideon gets car sick easily." The blonde laughed as she patted the boy, Gideon, on the back as he held the pail close to him in case he needed to vomit again.

"You know kid, that's the loo here in this bus."

Gideon let out a shriek and dropped the pail hurriedly, spilling most of its previous contents on the vibrating ground. The old man let out a hearty laugh that even the other blonde, Pacifica, roared with laughter.

"Just kiddin' kiddo! But I suggest you don't use that thin' anymore. That thin's been used to much."

Gideon groaned in response before he nudged his cousin on the side to stop her loud guffaws that seemed to resonate on the whole bus.

"Good one Mister Smith." Pacifica praised as she tried to push away the flaring Gideon Pines with his heated glare consuming anything he looked at.

"Hahaha...I suggest you nap Kiddo. That might help ya." The platinum blonde-haired kid simply nodded still annoyed. His head ached for some reason, which was the old worn out smell of the bus. It had somehow gotten him sick so he decided to sleep the rest of the way as the old man had suggested.

Meanwhile his naive cousin Pacifica was a bit too hyper that she seemed to bounce on her seat after passing by a landmark or practically anything that seemed to fascinate her.

"Oh look, Mister Smith!" She shouted pointing at the window. "That pine tree is twisted like a pretzel knot!"

"Oh, that's Ol' Curvey. I used to stay there in ma'teen years when I left town. There's a river to the side up ahead, I used'ta go swimmin' with ma'friends there."

"You mean you lived in Gravity Falls before?"

The old man thought for a moment before answering promptly, "Not really 'fer long, but yeah. Couple o'weeks 'er so. 'Side from that, it migh' take hours before we reach the small town."

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked puffing her cheeks. She seemed to be quite puzzled.

"We migh' reach the town in about 2 or three more hours. 'Lil missy, you should nap like 'yer friend there."

"Nah I'll wait."


	6. Welcome To-Aahh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, they've only just arrived.

And she did, around a few more hours they finally arrived. Pacifica squealed when she saw the sign.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls."

She hurriedly moved to the window with the sign leaving her poor cousin Gideon on his seat still asleep.

"Haha, were here 'lil missy." The old man laughed as Pacifica gazed out the window dreamily. The bus halted at the stop indicating their actual arrival.

Pacifica moved away from the window to wake up her cousin, Gideon. "Giddy wake-up!" She said as she tried to shake the albino awake.

Gideon groaned with a bit of saliva dripping from his mouth he slowly sat up from his seat. He didn't feel any better but he had to get up. Yawning and wiping at his mouth he looked at Pacifica beaming like an idiot. She was pointing at the door.

"What is it, ?" He asked still half-awake. And soon enough he was being pulled out of the bus in a haste that he was jolted awake.

A flush of air engulfed him then he crashed unto the ground harshly. He shrieked when his friend had thrown his luggage at him.

"Hurry Giddy! Pick up your bags!" The blonde ordered as she went to the back of the bus to grab hers.

"Bye Mister Smith, have a safe trip back!" She smiled and hopped off as the bus drove away. Gideon was trying to stand up, still sore with the sudden impact on the ground.

Pacifica happily pulled her struggling friend up. She pulled his bags up and gave it to him. She hurried and continued to run towards the town, which was just about half a mile from the bus stop.

Which means more walking for Gideon. The boy followed after his hyper-active friend as fast as his chubby legs could do for him.

"..Wait...Paz! Hey Paz!..." Gideon panted as he tried to catch up with the blonde already more than meters away.

"Giddy hurry up!" Pacifica called back at her slow cousin.

"...Wait...Dad said- ...Hey Paz~! " His cries were ignored. So he had no choice but to continue to run after the girl.

After running and shouting the two teens finally made it in town.

"We're here! We're here!" Pacifica cheered carrying her bags. Gideon wasn't that happy with his cheerful blonde cousin. Being thrown off a bus wasn't a joke and being left behind to run after enthusiastic people was just as horrible.

"Ugh...Paz ha-be quiet I'm ha-having a headache." The albino said aggravated at the blonde that started to babble about this and that about the town.

It seems like she had a long talk with the old driver, that all she could do now was babble about this and that.

"And Mister Smith, the driver told me that-"

"PAZ!" The blonde stopped at her sentence. She looked back at her flushed cousin who was still panting.

"What?"

"We were told to...ha-wait at the bus stop...so that we....so we-ha could have someone to...to pick us up."

"What really? " Pacifica asked cluelessly with guilt slowly lacing itself.

Gideon facepalmed. He didn't know if his friend was dumb or just too naive.

"...Paz..."

"Don't you remember the way there?"

"No, I don't."

"...Paz..."

"Don't worry we'll manage to navigate." Pacifica stated.

And of course, they did look around the whole town lost, which means more walking for Gideon.

"..Paz..."

"Okay, let's ask for direct-Aaaah!" The blonde was cut off when she was almost hit by a speeding golf cart.


	7. Almost Hit And Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let's introduce someone else.

Gideon even annoyed with the girl still cared to see her in one piece. Despite the heavy load he carried he grabbed Pacifica arm back with the strongest tug he could master.

They both fell backwards in the process.

"Are you alright?" He asked panic rising in his voice.

Of all things, her response could have been it was one of those odd ones.

"Don't worry Giddy, I didn't get overrun." She giggled despite the situation. The vehicle stopped immediately and the driver got out and approached the two.

"Woah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" The driver of the golf cart, a male who was around his early 20's or maybe younger. He had well-kept black hair and chocolate brown coloured irises behind black-rimmed glasses. He wore checkered green long-sleeves and black pants. He looked like he had a friendly aura surrounding him but he seemed panicked at the moment.

"It's alright no one got hurt." Pacifica pointed out.

"Cool, I guess. It's just that Bud's son and his niece didn't show up at the meeting place and I can't find them anywhere." He explained and paused eyeing the younger teens. "But now that I think about it, both of you look new."

Both the younger teens laughed nervously, "Could you both be Gideon and Pacifica?"

"Umm...We're sorry for not staying at the meeting spot." Pacifica apologized puffing her cheeks.

"Nah it's fine. Now hop on before Bud thinks I'm trying to get away." And they did hop on when the older teen told them to. Though the younger boy had hesitated and would have said no if it wasn't for the blonde.

"I'm Robbie, Robbie Valentino." The older boy introduced himself.

"I'm Pacifica Sou--" The girl stops at her sentence before clearing her throat, "I mean Pines, Pacifica Pines. Nice to meet you, ."

"Nice to meet you too Pacifica, now who's this small albino?"

Gideon frowned at the male. He wasn't sure of this 'Robbie' person. This guy could've been someone who could not be trusted.

"I'm not an albino you--" Pacifica nudged Gideon on the elbow to get him to answer properly as she had a light blush on her cheeks.

Gideon frowned, she couldn't have had a crush on him directly right? Love at first sight and all that was just plain stupid. Nah, she was just... shy?

He groaned, "But you should already know our names 'cause my dad must've-" and yet again Pacifica nudged him hard with her elbow as she forced a smile, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

".. Gideon...Gideon Pines." He forced out pushing off the girl's elbow.

After their introductions, Pacifica directly struck a conversation with the older male. She asked just about everything that she could have been mistaken for an interviewer or a lovestruck puppy.

Gideon stayed quiet and glared at the older male. He, of course, noticed how slightly dazed Pacifica was when answering back.

Her cheeks were completely tinted in pink. She seemed to giggle at his every word. Gideon sighed to himself realizing even if she was sixteen she hadn't let go of her boy crazy phase.

He couldn't wait for this tour to end. And soon after the drive around town, they stopped to park at a strange building.

"What is that? " Pacifica asked.

"That," Robbie pointed at the shack-like building. "Is where I slack off and where you'll have to work for the rest of the summer."

And cue the end of the world for the younger teens.


	8. Summer Work Or Summer Job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work or no work? Yeah, work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm updating again.

Both of the younger teen's eyes widened. Was he serious? Gideon's mouth hung open at the shock.

After a moment Gideon reacted, "What?"

He glared at the older male with them. The ravenette kept a smile on his face while the boy had flushed cheeks seemingly furious with the information he received

Soon enough the older male started laughing hysterically. Gideon eyed him weirdly.

"Just kidding. Let me rephrase it." He said clearing his throat.

"That," Robbie pointed again at the shack-like building. "Is where I work and where you'll have to stay for the rest of the summer."

Pacifica sighed in relief her paled face had regained colour once again. She wanted to have a summer filled with freedom no working and maybe she could get a boyfriend. Maybe the ravenette?

Pacifica playfully hit Robbie on the shoulder, "You scared me." She told him with a smile and gave him a harsh pat on the back.

"We should probably head in, we're more than late."

Upon entering the weird building they were greeted by an elder male.

"Uncle Bud!" Pacifica exclaimed running up to hug him. The man looked at the girl that wrapped her arms on his waist, he was clearly confused with what was happening. When she let the old man go she smiles up to him expectantly.

"Hey...uh-dad." Gideon greeted nonchalantly before dragging his things up the stairs. Ignoring his cousin's behaviour and his father's confused look.

"Wait who are you, kids, again?"

"How could you forget your favourite niece?" Pacifica responded dramatically.

"You're my niece? Then who was that other kid?"

"Paz, I'll unpack without you." The boy called from the second floor.

"Sure, go on ahead!"

Bud was having a hard time remembering who these kids were. He couldn't put his finger on whoever they were. That was until he recognized the familiar eye colour of the girl. Then the realization hit him, "Oh, your my sister's kid."

"The other one must be my son." He mumbles to himself. "I forgot you kids were arriving today...Oh, wait I told Robbie to pick you up." The man looks back at the teen who lounged back as attentively as possible behind the cashier.

Bud shakes his head and pats the blonde's head. "Well, since both of you are here," He starts thoughtfully, "I'll get free employees for the rest of the summer. I don't even have to pay both of you, I've always wanted to try legal child labour."

Pacifica gasps, "Wait work?"

Horror filled her mind, if Robbie's joke was terrifying then this was definitely worst.

"Of course. You're getting everything for free the least you could do is make money for me." The girl pouts.

She had this wonderful thought of a work-free summer where she would find her summer love. Yes, she knew how much of a hopeless romantic she was but there was no way this old man would take it from her.

Pacifica was determined to have that wonderful dream turned to reality.

"But it's summer," She complains, "Kids are supposed to have fun during this season!"

The older man walks away ignoring the girl's protests. Pacifica follows after him, still fired up to change the man's mind.

When the other teen headed down he sees his cousin following his father around, he sighs. "Paz, stop bothering the old man."

"But Uncle Bud insists we work for the summer."

Gideon rolls his eyes at the girl before answering, "That's to be expected--Wait, what?!" He also seemed taken aback by her simple statement.

"What? But I have plans for the summer!"

Yes despite the horrible sudden trip to Oregon he still had a backup plan. This time he was quite certain he could've had it full-filled.

There was no way he was going to give it up just because his dad wanted free child labour for the rest of the summer.

Now with this, the poor guy had two teens following and complaining about having too much in their schedules to work.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Bud snaps. Both stop at his tone which was very beneficial, for him. As for the kids that is, it was a stale move.


	9. Glitter & Chat

Waltzing back down the stairs the blonde found two males casually chatting like bestfriends.

"If you need someone to cover for you, I'll be there to help." The ravenette told her cousin.

Oh, how lovely. They were finally getting along. Pacifica was ecstatic for Gideon. She knew that he had a hard time making friends.

Especially because of all the backstabbing and treachery, he learned to hate a lot of people.

Since she, of course, wanted to make sure her beloved bestfriend and cousin was happy, she didn't befriend his bullies.

Sure she was naive but she wasn't dumb. She disliked everyone who picked on him. Yes, dislike, it was rare for her to come to hate someone and so far she hadn't met anyone who had managed to blow her fuse.

"Hey, you two!" Pacifica greets as she walks over to them.

"Hey, Paz." Gideon chirps. Kind of odd, but maybe that was because the boy finally made a friend, without Pacifica's help.

"Paz?"

"That's her nickname. Calling her Pacifica all the time takes up a lot of time itself so we shortened it."

"Oh, so you guys go by Gid and Paz?"

"I guess." Gideon answers hesitantly.

"We also call each other Pazzy and Giddy!" The blonde informs.

The older teen chuckles, "I guess both of you are close."

Before Gideon could answer Pacifica beat him to it, "Of course we've been together for so long that if someone told me he was actually my legitimate brother I would have believed them!"

Robbie laughs at the girl's clear peculiar answer but he didn't mind, at least they were interesting. Both of the younger teens seemed really nice too, hopefully, they won't grow up to be a con man like their older relative.

Then again that would have been fun, but he, of course, wasn't really that interested in doing things that were clearly dangerous.

The fact he almost ran over them earlier had scared the crap out of him. Ironically, he was much too worried about losing his boss' kids that he almost got them killed. Thankfully, nothing bad happened.

He was the type of person who preferred to read books and cynically criticise it later on. He was also not the outdoorsy kind of person, though he looked cool and chill most of the time, he was awkward as one could be when in middle school.

Which was surprising because he managed to act cool in front of the younger two.

"Wait didn't you say you'd be back later?" Pacifica asks confused.

"I just circled back to give your friend some tips and advice for his shift."

After a few more minutes of idle chat, Pacifica remembered her reason for changing her clothes. She had to soon bid them goodbye.

"I was going to befriend some locals."

Gideon raises a brow at her, "Wearing that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked like you had glitter dumped on that sweater." The boy retorts.

Without a beat the blonde answers back, "I did have glitter dumped on this sweater. Why do you think it's so sparkly?"

The platinum blonde-haired boy paused before shaking his head at the thought of Pacifica pouring jars and jars of glitter while Robbie laughed clutching his stomach nearly dropping to the floor, "...Never mind."


	10. Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting to the adventuring thing.

"Just a few shifts that's all. Can't you guys help an old man?"

Pacifica sighs quietly glancing to the cashier, "I guess there is the thing called 'Work Romance', right?"

Bud raises a brow confused at the young girl's reasoning. Deciding to ignore her words he eyes his son wondering if he was also convinced, he was certainly someone who would have been labelled a con man it wouldn't surprise him if his son had that talent as well.

Though the girl had agreed the boy wasn't really that happy. "I suppose we really don't have much of a choice."

The old man smiles at them pleased with his clever persuasion. Clearly elated at the thought of free employees and the money he saved from not paying them to work. "Okay son, your shift is after Robbie's."

"Oh.."

A few seconds pass before, "Well my shift is done, Giddy it's your shift now."

Robbie informs the younger boy before quickly shuffling out of his seat.

Another second passes before the older teen's words settle in, "What, that quick?"

"Well start working." Bud shrugs before pointing to the cashier.

Gideon grumbled in disagreement before walking over to take Robbie's place, he still didn't trust the guy.

Let's be honest who trusts someone who had you nearly run over your cousin? Certainly not someone like Gideon Pines.

Well, that was until he whispered something to the boy, "I'll teach you how to skip out on work once your Dad goes off somewhere." And he leaves towards the door with a wink.

"I'll be back five minutes before my shift." He calls out before finally leaving. Maybe he wasn't so bad. He was kinda cool, well that was what Gideon thought.

"Bye Robbie!" Pacifica waves excitedly. "If anyone needs me I'll be unpacking!"

After the other male had exited the shack the blonde ran off upstairs, well right after she bade the other two goodbyes as well.

"What a colourful tornado." Bud comments.

"You haven't seen all of it." Gideon reticently retorted as he checked the cash register.

On the second floor, the girl walked over to the unoccupied side of the room. She had no choice but to share with her cousin, well she didn't really mind but she still would like a room to herself.

Seeing that Gideon had already settled in quicker than she would have expected, she just had to settle for the other side of the room the younger boy picked for himself.

It was a really an old plain-looking room, nothing seemed new or authentic, though she had to admit it gave off a rustic sense. As she looked over the other side she realized her cousin actually did a bit of decorating.

If you didn't know Gideon you'd ask what part of this plain-looking side of his room was decorated, it was the covers of the bed. He had it turned over the topmost part, this usually indicated he was sleeping here for the first time.

A small smile played on Pacifica's lips as she reminisced about their childhood before she travelled deeper into memory lane she managed to snap out of it.

She of course still had things to do. Looking over her side of the room she contemplated her next actions, realising all she had to do was decorate she hurriedly did so.

But before that, she grabbed the birdcage she had and let El Pollo out. She didn't want the bird to get any cramps.

Pacifica, of course, ordered it to stay in the room for the meantime and if she got hungry she could go and beg Gideon to give her food if she came back a little later than she planned.

After putting all of her things in place she went on ahead and plastered posters of animals with quotes, if not that then some famous boy group she liked.

Also after bedazzling her own bed, she decided a change of clothes were necessary for her plans.

She decided on a neon pink sweater with a large glittered bubbled neon blue letters of "Was' Up" under a glittered purple peace sign and some comfortable white shorts. It was summer so, why not?

But then again she was wearing a sweater which made no sense but she didn't really care, she loved sweaters and no one was going to tell her not to wear them otherwise.

Walking over to grab her purple bedazzled sneakers she put it on before fixing her hair tightly into a better ponytail.

With this, she was definitely making some new friends. Hopefully.


	11. Alone In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest. I know, I should think of a more original idea. Don't worry I'm getting to it.

After waving off Gideon's remarks about her attire Pacifica walked out of the Telepathy Shack determined to make a friend, plural with a 's' if possible.

She strolled around finding some familiar sights she had seen while looking for her Uncle's place. Without even noticing she had managed to stumble into the woods.

It wasn't her first time being alone in the since she had the knack for wandering off to places. With the fact, her parents often prefer being near such places for forest-tree-cutting protests, like hippies would. Maybe they really were ones? Well, whatever the answer was it didn't matter. It just made her spend quite a lot of time with nature.

Pacifica didn't really mind the sometimes rocky and muddy terrain she had to trek as she wandered deeper into the woods.

Unlike Gideon she was more fond of travelling into the depths of the unknown, but also without Gideon she would often land herself into trouble without knowing.

He was definitely her safety breaks. Since for the time being she was alone, she let herself explore into whatever secrets the vast variety of trees hid away.

With a skip in her every step she must've ended up somewhere in the middle of the forest. She scanned her surroundings wondering if she could manage to make it back before the sun set and dusk arrived.

It had been a few hours since she left, maybe Gideon's shift was over. He might yell at her later for not arriving on time for her shift.

But now that she seemed a bit lost she was suddenly a tad but frightened. It wasn't like she was a coward, it was because if she did something stupid she always had Gideon with her.

It was most definitely weird without him, she got used to him being around so much that she missed his quirky remarks, his snarky retorts, even his sarcasm, everything cynical about him really.

Sure he was the polar opposite of the blonde but they got along so well for some reason.

She tried her best to stay calm and think rationally. Maybe she was just feeling guilty for being out too long and making the albino's work longer.

When she convinced herself that it was that way towards her current home she began to walk eagerly. Though a few minutes later she finds herself back at the same spot.

How so? She recognised that fallen log. It had moss growing from where the sun rose and she had sat on it while contemplating her directions.

Heaving a sigh she picks up a pebble and places it on top of the log, right beside the grey coloured mushrooms. Maybe she needed to go the opposite direction.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for the chapter is probably based off on "Into The Woods the Musical", haha I'll update more.


	12. Here Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get lost, and that's why Paz is lost in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I'll keep updating, this 500 word practice is fun.

After more walking, she ends up back at the exact same spot. There was the log with its moss and on top of it were the odd mushrooms she found.

Placing another pebble she heads off to another direction but much to her dismay she ends up back the same place.

There was the log again with its moss then the odd grey mushrooms and the pebbles she left. Placing another one she hurried off to another route which leads her back there again.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, how does she manage to end up here, again and again?

There was the log with its moss, then the mushrooms and her pebbles. Picking up another pebble she sets it right beside the others before looking for another way out of the woods.

But it was in vain since she ends up back at the same spot. Sighing she picks up another pebble and was about to place it on the log when she noticed.

There were five.

Five?

How was that possible, she came back here only four times, this was only the fifth time and she was just about to place her fifth pebble.

This was weird, "But I haven't placed Pebble number five."

The girl quietly thought of many logical reasons for there to be a fifth pebble but nothing seemed to be the plausible answer.

She shrugs it off uncertainly before placing the pebble she just picked up. She decided to wave it off, she might've just accidentally misplaced it.

Pacifica takes the supposed advance fifth pebble and places it on the ground. Now she really had to get home.

There was something in these woods that seemed to make her shiver in fear. With another sigh, she heads off to another direction. Quietly asking herself how was she going to get back to the trail.

After walking, she was surprised she didn't end up there again. She played it off as those times when people walked in circles without knowing. Not the wisest decision in situations like those but she had to get home now.

  
She was definitely happy she wasn't on the same spot but she was still in the deep forestry so it wasn't really time for rejoicing.

The girl promised herself that if she gets out of here she would definitely buy Gideon and herself a tub of ice cream.

The trees seemed thinner but she paid that detail no mind and continued to wander around. She enjoyed the scenery but it was certainly getting darker.

Pacifica wasn't into strolling around in the dark, without a flashlight. But wait didn't she have a phone?

When the girl had tried to check her pockets and found them empty she realized she must have left it in her bag.

Frowning at her unfortunate luck she moves on and navigated herself calmly.

But that didn't last long because she heard a sound. Footsteps and banging. The loud thuds seemed to approach her location, slowly navigating itself nearer.

She panicked clearly confused with the sudden noise. Scampering around she wanted to hide quickly but the sound was just as quick too.

It was like it was after her, she scrambled to get away but she heard another distinct sound on the opposite side, a weird humming of some creature.

For one thing, it didn't sound human. But she had two choices forward or backward.

Her choice was to move back, stumbling over to the other side she crashed into whatever made the banging sounds.

Her eyes widen at the sight and she gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm sure you're asking what made me right about pebbles... I was kicking some around for no reason during our P.E. and I thought, why not?


	13. Put Them Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one runs out of ideas, this happens.

After Pacifica left Gideon sat there bored waiting for his said shift to be done then it would be Pacifica's.

But then he realised, what if she forgot to come back on time. Wait, he didn't even know how long his shift was.

Sighing to himself he watches the shop's door waiting for someone to come in and buy something.

At least that would be more interesting than anything else, like sitting behind the cash register doing nothing.

Suddenly bored out of his mind he stands up and walks upstairs hurriedly.

Arriving at his side of the room on the second floor he plucks out a random book from his bag before dashing back downstairs and to the back of the cashier.

Maybe a little light reading would help.

Four hours later he was certain that his shift should have ended two hours ago because Robbie arrived for his last shift of the day.

"Woah, it's still your shift?" He asks in surprise, which confirmed his suspicions.

"I knew my shift should've ended two hours ago." After swapping with Robbie he suddenly got worried.

Where on earth was Pacifica?

"Did you see Paz around?" He asks the ravenette.

"No, if she was around with the locals then I should have seen her. Did she really go out?" Gideon only answered with a nod.

Later his father waltzed in carrying a bunch of wooden signs, "Here son hang these in the woods so that I could get more customers."

"Wait, Pacifica, is--"

"Don't be a wimp you don't have to ask a girl to come with you." Bud states.

"No she hasn't come back from--"

"It's just the woods--" Gideon cuts him off.

"The woods gives me the creeps but that's not--"

"Just put them up," Bud orders passively.

"Look at my mosquito bites they even formed the words: BEWARE. What if--"

"It says: BEWARB." Bud points out.

"I--That's because--"

"Just hang them and stop making excuses, you're a man, stop being wimpy."

"Paz hasn't returned, shouldn't you be worried?" Robbie pipes up from behind the cashier he was kind enough to help the younger teen.

"I'm sure she's fine. Just hang these in the woods." He shrugs before walking over to Gideon and dumping the signs on him.

"Make sure they don't fall off. Robbie give him a box of nails and a hammer." The older man orders before walking off.

"Why is acting like that? What if something happens to Pacifica!" Gideon angrily rants to the older teen.

"I'm sure he's worried but he's old he really can't do much." The ravenette reassures from behind the register as he leans down to search for a box of nails.

When he finds one he places it on top before trying to cheer up the younger adolescent, "Don't worry too much, after my shift I'll ask around if they've seen her."

He attempts to lighten the mood, "I mean who could miss that neon glitter tornado from miles away?"

Thankfully it works and Gideon grabs his things and walks out of the Shack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I make more use of the woods, I guess.

Gideon gulped as he whispered to himself when he was about to enter the forest. He might've pissed on his shorts if he didn't calm himself down.

With a shaky intake of air, he slowly walks over to the entrance. Every part of his body tingled with fear as he cautiously watched his every step.

Moving over to a tree he puts down the signs and grabs the hammer. Plucking out one nail and a sign he proceeds to nail it to the tree.

After finishing he carries everything to another designated tree and does the same. He repeats this a couple of times before noticing he still had a lot of signs to put up despite the dozen or so he managed to nail.

Sighing to himself tiredly he heard the leaves shuffle from behind him. He steadies his grip on the hammer and casually bends down eyeing the direction of the sound before placing the signs on the earthen ground.

What was that sound from? After a minute passes, he shrugs it off before turning away and picking up a sign and another nail and hammering it on the tree.

He was seriously getting tired of this. When he was about to pick everything up he hears another sound, the shuffling of footsteps.

He quickly freezes and despite being more than terrified he learned from Pacifica that: "It's better to face whatever you fear the most before it comes to face you, because at least its voluntarily."

The girl had this knack of getting into trouble because of her curiosity but it wasn't like he wasn't just as curious as to her. 

Gideon Pines was certainly someone who longed for adventure but loathed the idea of something dangerous happening while doing so.

But since Pacifica wasn't here, he had to check it out by himself just like how Pacifica would suggest if she was with him.

Walking towards it briskly with the hammer he searches for the one who had emitted or caused the sound.

More shuffling and it sounded as if it was leaving. Did he scare it away with his hammer?

All of a sudden the platinum blonde-haired boy felt enrapt with pride. He wasn't being a wimp at all and he felt like he had won some sort of marathon or one of the Olympic games.

It was a wholly great achievement, if only Pacifica was here to see him.

Suddenly the shuffling came back and with a thud, something landed in front of him. In shock, he steps back screaming before hearing another sound emit from the creature and stumbling backwards landing on his bottom quite painfully.


	15. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face.

"Gideon!" She squeals scampering up towards the boy who fell backwards, Pacifica attacked the chubby short boy with a hug. Pacifica was beyond happy. Whatever the banging was this was definitely better.

The other teen scrunched his face in clear annoyance before asking in a clearly irked tone, "Where have you been?"

"I got lost in the woods." She answers pulling away from her cousin.

The boy scrutinised her form. She looked a bit rattled, her sweater had a bit of grime and leaves on them and her hair was somewhat dishevelled from her fall.

Or maybe that was because both of them were still sitting on the ground?

"Are you alright?" He asks concern starting to seep into his system.

The blonde girl nods with much enthusiasm even after her experience minutes ago. It was like it never happened.

Gideon sighs in relief, looks like he was worried for nothing but she looked really suspicious. Then again she could've just rolled on the ground in an attempt to try and camouflage with the trees.

He had certainly seen her do that, after the many times they had gone camping together.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Pacifica asks.

"Dad told me to hammer some signs."

"Oooh! I wanna help!" The girl stands up, a tad bit too eagerly whilst skipping over to the pile of signs before picking it up. "I'll carry them, you nail them"

The other teen nods without much of a complaint. He was dead tired and he really needed some help. It was good enough that she was safe. Oregon didn't really seem scary but in Gravity Falls he didn't seem convinced.

Pacifica wanted a distraction, whatever that sound was it seemed to haunt her despite looking like she had no care for the world. That damn humming sounded inhuman but there was no logic in that.

Gideon just wanted this to be over quicker than one, two, three. He wanted to be in the safety of his own home. The forest was a bit too much for him.

He was sure deep inside the mosquito bites weren't fakes but what more can he do. He was lucky he stumbled into Pacifica.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl felt the same way, she was more than joyed to have come across him and nothing else that was deemed to be scarier.

She felt safer with him. I mean, sure he was a wimp but she knew that he would act brave enough if it would help keep her safe.

Pacifica vowed to always have his back and he did too. They were the perfect duo, the best team. Despite their clear differences they seemed to just fit in just right.

Both knew if what they called home wasn't safe any more then being with each other would have been. They were safe in each others company.


	16. Pebbles Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like pebbles, but I don't think they do.

After a while they finished up, surprisingly it was quicker with two people. Maybe Gideon should have asked Robbie to come with him, so that when he stumbled upon Pacifica they would be a group of three.

Being in a group seemed a lot less scary but being with someone was the least bit mortifying. At least it was Pacifica, his cousin. 

"Done!" Gideon huffs in agreement before noticing one more sign. He grumbles and points at it, grunting instead of using words because of the exhaustion.

Pacifica looks around and spots what he seemed to be throwing a fit at. She sighs before picking it up herself and taking the hammer from her cousin.

"Let me do it, you seem tired." She states before looking around for the best tree to nail it in.

Gideon wondered how she was able to still sound chirpy after what seemed like hours of hammering.

He was sure that maybe she wasn't human, she could've been an alien that loved glitter, sparkles and neon colours.

But she was human, he was sure of that. He hadn't walked in on her shapeshifting into a green alien in the nine years of their friendship, so being one was certainly out of the question.

Though at times like this he loved to humour himself into thinking she was one. Seeing that Pacifica was the one finishing the job he sat on a nearby fallen log.

Quietly glancing around his surrounding he caught wind of how the other trees seemed to circle from where he sat. Placing a hand to his side he was surprised to touch something foreign, he whips his head to the side to see a few pebbles that laid on top of it.

Ignoring the weird grey mushroom growing beside it, he pondered about how could pebbles be on top. If he thought about it logically it seemed a bit odd.

Were there rock-collecting birds here?

He quietly counted them. One: it was square-ish in shape but dulled on three sides. Two: it was oblong-ish and it seemed to glisten with the setting sun. Three: this one had an abstract shape looking more like a very small puddle of something frozen. Four: it looked like a chipped piece of something maybe a large rock. Five: it was shaped like a small ping pong ball if not for the rough surface.

Under his feet he realized that moss had grown under the log, there was also another pebble. A sixth one. Six: diamond-shaped with dull points.

He places the last one beside the others and he gasps at the sudden appearance of--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this confuses you you can ask by commenting.


	17. A Diary? No, It's A Journal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journal finally!

Happily skipping around the blonde tried to look for a wonderful tree. She needed to find the perfect tree.

To be honest she felt queasy leaving by herself and letting Gideon stay behind but that seemed to rile her up even more so she decided to ignore the horrible feeling that had set in her stomach.

Maybe she shouldn't have left Gideon behind, guilt crept into her as she hurriedly not caring to look for a perfect tree.

She moved towards the nearest not minding how old it looked she quickly propped the hammer and nailed the sign with a thud but it sounded different.

Pacifica wasn't letting her curiosity get the best of her so she hammered the nail again but it just wouldn't go in and the sound didn't seem normal.

But she wasn't one to give up so she repeated and repeated hoping to finally nail it in. She grew frustrated at every clang the sound of the tree made.

Dropping the sign and the nail she hammers the wood. Then suddenly a click sounded. She moved back at the sudden working of gears and without notice, a square opening showed itself with the cloud of dust as an entrance.

Placing her right arm with the hammer to her nose she coughs lightly as she used her left one to hopefully get rid of the dust.

After it had seemed to settle in and vanish she furrowed her brows and walked towards the opening cautiously with the hammer held tightly in both her hands.

Her heart erratically seemed to bounce on her chest as she steadied her breathing. Remembering Gideon's quote: "If you don't know what it is, find out for yourself...

...Actually no that's a bad idea, just become an observer before making your move, it's safer that way."

He was most definitely right. So she paused and waited for something else to happen. Out of nowhere, a small bird landed on the opening but before it could even start to sing it's song it exploded right before her eyes.

The blonde gasped and stepped back, she was most certainly not doing whatever the bird did. As she turns to walk off and ignore the tree, Pacifica finds herself slamming into the tree by accident.

Dizziness seeped into her as she tried to balance herself, moving a hand towards the tree she grabbed a branch to keep her body from toppingly over.

A click sounded and the branch she had held moved down. The confusion was written on her face as she realised it was; a lever?

Pacifica looked back at the tree she had managed to find with a secret opening, it's opening seemed to shift. Is it safe to approach, though?

Still remembering Gideon's advice...err, quote? She worked her way towards the tree whilst scanning her surroundings carefully before finally taking the last step.

What fills her view was a book..or a diary...or journal. Pacifica glances around her environment cautiously, it was like she was being watched by thousands of eyes. She looked back at the leather-bound book before using her left hand to fish out the thing she found whilst holding her hammer ready in case something happened.

When the book was out gears clicked and suddenly the opening closed shut and tight.

Her first thought was: Who made this thing?

She cautiously looked around again before studying the thing she got, it looked like a diary but the weird golden six-fingered hand with a one in the middle told her otherwise.

It looked worn out but still new I guess, seeing that dust had accumulated on it too. She quickly wipes it away and sits down at the base of the trunk of the tree.

Placing her hammer down beside her she flips the book open. It looked like an authentic copy of a seventeenth century-old book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized how slow this story is being... Well I'll try to do something about it. But I guess this is meant to be slow-paced so...
> 
> Haha, I tried to update daily but I can't seem to have a decent time to be online.
> 
> I have around 15 chapters already ready to publish but I'll save them for my next update.


	18. Author's Foreword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Journal works in my Reverse Falls AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. Being happy give me the inspiration to write. Please comment.
> 
> Give kudos. Kudos make me giggle at my email for a few minutes out loud like a lunatic but it drives me to write longer chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading up till here despite how slow this story's going. Love you guys.

Flipping to the next page there was a foreword written in black ink, whoever wrote this had a nice cursive penmanship.

Quietly Pacifica read the first few paragraphs briskly:

> _"**FOREWORD**_
> 
> _In the first years in my research, I noticed how a certain amount of unseen energy concentrated around a certain place. To move further from my studies and research I decided to move to this place. So far I got myself a small place to stay and the townspeople seemed ignorant. I found nothing odd in this side of the country, Oregon didn't seem all that exciting but I continued with my study despite the lack of success in it._
> 
> _Days later after my move, I slowly noticed peculiar aspects I had let slip before. There was something here and I had to find out what it was. With much determination, I set out to ask the inhabitants but the people seemed to not know of these things, I would know because I had asked them on their account for strange sightings but none of them gave out decent answers. I had a rough start but every move I made slowly got me paranoid, there was something watching me._
> 
> _It was there observing my movements and I knew it enjoyed being a spectator. I haven't left my home after my investigation with the people living here. Being here seemed safer than mingling with those ignorant human beings. As the days turned to weeks I finally found one, something odd._
> 
> _More and more creatures kept popping up and then I decided to write them all down. If something were to happen to me I wanted someone to find and continue my research if not finished. The source of all of them seemed to be thoroughly connected to the forest so aside from locking myself in my home I spent half of it in the forestry._
> 
> _Being there made me more paranoid than normal but without that, I wouldn't have gotten to meet 'F', he agreed to help me with my research and--"_

Then there was nothing written, nothing left to signify the completion of the foreword except a large blotch of dark ink. Pacifica's eyes furrowed in confusion. The inky cursive letters stopped there and not even half the page was completed.

That was odd, it almost seemed like something had stopped him, the author, from writing. Like he had suddenly vanished into thin air whilst knocking over a bottle of ink too. Or maybe the person was attacked and at some point ink had splattered unto the page.

Shivers crawled up at her spine as she closed the book. She would continue later, for now, she had to put up the last sign.

Hugging the journal she picks up her hammer and then the sign and moves to the nearest tree to hammer it in.

Afterwards, she quickly walked back to where she had left Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I would make my own Journal version, with other changes to the original Journal.
> 
> I don't really want to copy off the OG ones despite all of it being awesome and amazing already.
> 
> I wanted to make up some things on my own, though I will still gather some of the aforementioned creatures in the series. But I'll probably put a weird and gore-ish twist to it.
> 
> Hope that'll please whoever's reading.


	19. Lettering Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message, apparently.

—Letters.

It formed letters. Suddenly Gideon panicked he was right. His damn gut feel was so damn right that he hated himself for it.

From where he sat the pebbles formed a word. That one word that creeped him out. That damn message he knew from the beginning it wasn't some fraud or fake it was a warning.

A damned warning he chose to believe but hypocritically denied as well.

Gideon was right and he couldn't believe he doubted himself.

BEWARE.

It spelled out. He quickly stood up from his seat terrified at the thought of being alone. Why didn't he follow after Pacifica?

He shuffled towards the direction of where Pacifica headed out to but as he trekked and trekked he caught no sight of her and he ended up there again.

What was this, some joke?! How was that possible?!

There was the fallen log with moss growing at its bottom. Sat atop it was a weird grey mushroom beside it were glowing pebbles that flared out a clear warning to get away.

Without much thought he turned on his heel and walked over to another direction almost too hurriedly.

As he forced his tired chubby legs to finally move away from the area he ends up back at the same spot.

Fear seeped into his mind as he completely and utterly regretted not coming with Pacifica to finish the job.

There was the log once again with the green moss. The weird mushrooms still ever so present and the warning he was given.

Frustrated he runs off into another direction in hopes of escaping whatever this was. But it was all in vain because he ended up back where the fallen log was.

He whipped his head around and memorized his surroundings. Memorising the pebbles shapes and sizes he walks off inspecting all the trees.

After a while he finds nothing of any use so he resorts to running off to a random direction.

Which was again useless. He ended back at the same place. Slowly he grew more and more frustrated that in its heat he kicked the log out of spite in his current situation.

The pebbles tumbled over and a quiet humming resounded. That was definitely a wrong move. Gideon quickly walked over to the pebbles but stopped at his tracks once he made out the new words it messaged. It was:

GO AWAY.

He froze. Just what the hell was happening?

The fear he had felt moments ago intensified almost too quickly that he began to quiver in fear. The humming got louder and he was definitely sure it didn't sound human.

Footsteps made its way to him and he knew he wasn't the only one there. He didn't have the courage to turn around.

So he bent down and picked up a pebble. He threw it to the others and they immeadiately moved to their own accord creating his last message.

The steps ended behind him. His body cowered in fear as he stood still.

Whatever was behind him it wasn't Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while so three or two updates to come after this.


	20. Humming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the map? err, I meant the book?

  
Pacifica hurried back the way she came with her left hand hugging the book close to her chest and the right hand gripping the hammer tightly.

If whoever wrote this was correct she was sure that there were things lurking inside these woods. The fact that she left Gideon by himself scared her.

What if something happens, she knew he could be a complete wimp just about any time or situation. But deep down she hoped she was wrong, he definitely braver.

She arrived at the spot where she and Gideon split up. He wasn't there. Horror filled her expression, why wasn't he here?

Pacifica walked over to the box of nails and pocketed it in her sweater. Suddenly the inhuman humming she had heard a few hours earlier quietly whispered into her ear.

Looking around she tried to find where the sound came from. But to her luck, she hadn't discovered its position.

Deciding to search for Gideon she starts walking towards the possible direction he could have headed to. She ends up somewhere she wished she never walked upon again.

There was the log with its moss and on top of it were the odd grey mushrooms she found earlier. But there were no pebbles on top of it.

The humming got louder and she stopped at her steps behind the fallen log where pebbles. There were six, no seven?

Why where there seven? She clearly remembered leaving six but then it occurred to her that like last time another pebble was added without her consent.

But the question here is why was there another one that was added? She was confused. Where was Gideon, was he alright?

Her mind raced to different conclusions that scared her, she desperately hopes he wasn't facing a creature in the damn forestry.

She scanned her surroundings, the tone of the humming not ceasing but as she moved towards the log it got louder.

The log must be its source if not, it's home. Or maybe it was the log itself.

Willing herself to not break and bend to her fears she studied the log intently. Making sure to not pass off a single detail.

But there was nothing out of the ordinary with the log so her calculative gaze directed to the pebbles laid out.

Now that she walked a bit closer she saw something that seemed to shake her entire being. The pebbles formed two words:

**IT'S HERE.**

Pacifica's breathe hitched at the words that formed in the pebbles. The sound of humming reverberated from where she stood and she made sure not to take anymore steps.

That inhuman sound was definitely something, some creature. Hopefully, whoever the author was of the journal, he must have encountered it.

Opening the book in haste she scanned the writing looking for a creature that emitted a strange humming.

She found three of the same description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one coming.


	21. Allucinari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story's awfully slowly paced.

"_**THE ALLUCINARI DESCENDANTS**_

_I came across these creatures when I was with someone I knew. He was the son of 'F', apparently, his father was busy with something so he was sent off to help me collect some samples._

_After a few minutes of trekking, we both got separated. I took it up from myself to search for the young lad. It took me hours before I found him panting and out of breathe. I questioned his dishevelled appearance but he immediately waved it off and I found myself growing concerned. He must have encountered a creature of the forest. Dismissing the horrible feeling I had in my stomach we set off to rest for the day._

_The next day the boy was asked to accompany me to the woods once again. He had a look of fear once he realised we were going back in. When we reached a certain part of the woods he started begging and screaming for us to leave. I didn't quite understand his sudden change of attitude as he started to sob at my feet pleading that we leave this place. Much to my luck, my suspicions were correct he did meet something. I just had to find out what exactly._

_I picked up a pebble from where I stood and walked over to the fallen log I left it on top. Turning to look at the young Tate, I told the young lad to follow after me, and to my surprise, we ended up back where I placed a pebble. My younger companion panicked and confessed it was happening again as he frantically moved around whilst pulling at his hair. I reassured him and ordered him to calm down, I didn't need him to be alarmed at the moment. Picking up another pebble I place it unto the log. If my calculations were correct there was something with the pebbles. Without another word I grabbed a handful and placed them on top of the log. Maybe this would cause the decent reaction I was hoping for._

_I heard young Tate whimper at the sudden movement of the small rocks. I was ecstatic to see it but my eyes widened at the formation. It glowed in different hues and each pebble had a letter suddenly carved into it._

_It spelt out:_

_ **GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE IT COMES.** _

_Whatever 'It' was, the rocks were a clear warning. But what if the rocks weren't? I've seen my fair share of creatures in these woods and not one of them were considered good. All of the lots were thieves and tricksters. I didn't know what to expect from the rocks but a humming sound echoed around me and the young boy. I scanned the area and concluded whatever 'It' was, I was sure it wasn't visible._

_The lad with me fell to the floor crumbling and crying, yelling for the humming to stop. I walked away from the young man with me and rushed off to another direction. My assumptions were nothing but precise I ended up at the same place. This was no doubt the work of Allucinari descendants._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will the the last for today.


	22. An Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more mysteries.

_"After young Tate's break down I had to take precautionary measures. I had no choice but to send him to sleep. The Allucinari were not creatures I preferred to deal with but I had to at least keep this young man alive. Grabbing another fistful of pebbles I tossed it over to the soil whilst simultaneously asking directions._

_It -------- ------- with it seeming to ----------- ----- --------- --------- --------- - lightly ------- - - - - -------._

_My senses heightened and suddenly I knew just how to get away. Helping the poor boy up I walked over to that direction and soon we ended up in a clearing. ------ ------------ - ------------ -------, ------- ---- --- -- -----. It was near the birthing grounds of the Ignis Fatuus' I was a bit wary about the destination I was sent to walk but I decided to trust the pebbles. Thankfully my decisions were plausible and I had managed to bring the lad back to my house._

_I called up 'F', he took his son home and I went back to the same spot. I asked the pebbles question after question apparently it couldn't introduce itself without a proper body so it relied on the pebbles for communication. --- -------- -------- - ---- --------. ----- ------ ------- -- ---- , --- ------ -- ----------- --- -. Apparently, it was an Illudere, the first borne of the Allucinari descendants. It claimed to have no ill intents so, for now, I trusted it._

_The thing that produced the humming was either it's brother the Deludere or it's cousin the Mirari. They were the only three descendants for the Allucinari race. Among the three of them, it was the closest and friendliest to humans, unlike its brother. It stated that the Deludere loved to torture whomever walks its path, most people that get stuck in the forest go mad are often driven to that point because of whatever delusions they are given. --------, ------- -- ----- --- -------- ----._

_I asked the creature of its appearance and it explains that it was simply an empty entity that could live on any shape, though he said he preferred to look like a ball of blue flame also - ------ ----- ---- ---- - -----. It was the same for its brother except it was red but its cousin had a profound shape. It was supposedly able to take on only three forms; that of a will'o-the-wisp, a ball of fire, ------ --- ----- and one that of a ------ ---. It had not given me a reason as to why it took on that form so I did not press it for anymore answers. ---- - -------- ---- ---------- ---- ----._

_After a few more hours I had managed to gather all the information I needed, but I still needed to sketch the creature so I begged it to show itself. With a hesitant answer the world turned black and white I came face to face with a ball of blue flame just like it had told me. ------ ----- ----- -- --- - ----'- ------ ---, --------- --- ----. The Illudere, spoke in whispers before disappearing. It explained that he had to stay in this form or else the ------- ------ would -- ----- ---- ---- then punish it."_

The start was nice but as it got to the end some text disappeared. At the upper left of the text was a small almost uneligible scribble, _"cannot even write "It's" name w/out it eating the ink"_ on the page beside it, was a sketch of a literal ball of fire and a few small drafts of supposed insect thing at the bottom it was labelled_ "**(Variant A, The Illudere)**"_

Aside from the that the bottom was blank just like the foreword like the author had just disappeared once again.

The bottom page with text was blank, just plain blank. A few spots were also left blank, the author used the term "eating the ink" with the disappearance so Pacifica concluded that whatever "It" was it was certainly something weird.

This journal had serious problems.


	23. "It" Caught Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to Gideon.

He stilled his breathing and calmed himself. There was no use of panicking at this point, instead, he should look for an escape route. Whatever was behind him it wasn't something harmless.

Gideon quickly took a sharp intake of air before running off forward as quickly as he can. He could never hope to outrun this thing with his stamina but he had to at least try.

The boy's heart pulsed against his chest as he forced his legs to move at a faster pace. The humming echoed behind him seeming to rush after his movements. This was awfully pathetic, simply contemptuous but he ran losing his wits with every step he took to push forward. No matter how hard one tries to flail to stay afloat he eventually sinks, just as cruel and ruthless statistics are, they were no doubt true.

His heart constricted at the lack of air entering his lungs immediately pushing him to his limits which left him gasping for air. He couldn't move any faster as he felt his body beginning to numb, with his downed movements he tripped over his feet and he plummeted to the hard ground with the humming melting over his ears

Gideon was beyond terrified that it didn't seem to process no matter how bruised he was as of now, no messages of pain were being sent to the brain. He forcefully pushed himself up in hopes of getting back up again but his hands gave up on him that he decidedly resorted to clambering forward. Willing every part of his body to follow his instructions he inwardly screamed for himself to get up and run.

No matter how much strength he sent to his upper limbs they gave out and he couldn't stand. A looming weight sat atop of him then he froze. The boy's difficulty to get up heightened and fear crept closer to his body, he was no longer terrified he was paralysed in fear.

Why was it so hard to get up? He didn't know why and he only wished to live a little longer. The humming ringed in his ears and he knew it had caught up with him, it had him on the ground stunned and stupefied.

Slowly his eyes felt heavy, the world distorted into different things, everything was reverted to abstract nothingness. His mind muddled in chaos as his conscious seemed to slip away.

The last concrete thing he saw was the clearing, the fallen log and the clump of something sitting on it. Piercing green eyes seeming to eye him like a hawk. On its face lay a crooked stitched smile stretching wider than it should have.

Gideon just wished Pacifica was safe.


	24. A Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings...

Pacifica frowned, seemingly frustrated with the damn book. What was wrong with this author? Why does he keep disappearing in between the pages?

As she moved on the next chapters a few ended in the same way. Annoyance bubbled inside her as she frantically returned to the previous pages. Was there something about the context?

Panic sank into her thoughts as she fretted over her cousin. She closed the book deciding to push her luck. She bent down and grabbed a fistful of pebbles then tossed them forward.

It soon revealed a new message:

**"IT" CAUGHT HIM, YOU HAVE TO RUN.**

She frowned at the vague response. "Who is 'it'? Why do I have to run?"

The stones shifted, others pulling away from the rest with their own individual colour and mark. After placing themselves properly they made out a new message.

**MY BROTHER, NOW RUN BEFORE HE FINDS YOU**

It warned. Pacifica furrowed her brows together as she looked around. Brother?

She flipped her book open and checked. Illudere's brother.

"Everything's spinning out of place. I believe I have made a grave error of my choices. Never have I dreamed to encounter 'It', if given the chance I daresay you escape. Run, don't try to fend it off. But if you have not but a choice to cross paths with it then may the best of luck with whatever you encounter.

What is Its weakness?  
________________

_"I have not found a single one, this is no doubt a horrible setback to my research. Though the first variant was absolutely more than willing to help me, I find variant B just awfully terrible. Of all the creatures I met this was one of the most terrifying things I've seen."_

________________

At the bottom of the text lay a drawing, shades of black seeming to loom in each careful stroke. A ball of flame, it eerily seemed to stare back at whoever gazed upon it. At the bottom was another label "_(Variant B, The Deludere)_"

Pacifica felt gooseflesh all over her body as she examined it. Would she have to encounter this thing?

The girl felt uneasy just staring at the page. Sooner or later she was going to face this, to save Gideon. To save Gideon.

Slowly she closed the book, to heck with the damn thing, so what if there were no weaknesses?! She would do anything for her cousin like he wouldn't do the same thing for her.

Clutching the book tightly she glanced at the Illudere's warning:

**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, I FEAR YOUR SAFETY**

She inhaled shakily before taking a step forward, then everything went black.


	25. The Loo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an unfamiliar place, what will Pacifica do?

She awakes blinking back her blurry vision. She was standing? Pacifica looked around her surroundings finding it strange to have ended here, a loo?

The girl cringed at the not so clean toilet behind her, it didn't really reek but she would give this place a 1 out of 10 rating seeing that it was a bit rundown.

After a moment of standing there she came up with a realisation, where was she exactly? She knew she was definitely in a cloakroom no doubt but how she ended up there, she had no clue.

Deciding to investigate she looks around, only noticing that she had a sling bag?

She didn't necessarily like carrying them so she found it weird that she had one on her. Well since she had it, that would mean it belonged to her.

Wait, was this even her body? She hastily looked up and faced the large mirror in the room, this was, of course, a ladies room if she would guess. she didn't see the toilets men used, so it was a concrete assumption.

Walking over to it she noticed, she was wearing glasses? Hazel Brown ones to be exact with a bit of an intricate design at the edges. That was odd, she had great eyesight so she was never made to wear them. Did she need them? Carefully she took the glasses off, everything was a blur at that moment, the maximum proper line of her sight was only up till her hand's radius around her body.

She puts them back on and regains her sight, that was weird. Glancing back at the mirror, she sees that her appearance didn't really change except her clothes. Apparently as of now, she had a school uniform on. Was she in school?

This wasn't her school's uniform, it was a navy blue and it reached 2 inches below her knees, this one also had shorter sleeves. Plus she was wearing short white socks and black shoes.

Her school had a lighter blue colour and long sleeves plus a vest plus the skirt length was above the knees. They were also made to wear lengthier white socks that seemed to be stockings instead and black shoes.

Aside from her new uniform, she noticed how her hair was properly tucked into a higher ponytail than usual. After studying her new appearance she decides to leave the room to investigate, there had to be something fishy about this.


	26. A Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's not doing so well...

What was that thing sitting on the log? As he opened his eyes he saw that everything was now pitch black, everything but his body. He found it weird but he had read books about this, he must be dreaming.

As he moved his arms he found out he was already upright. So he moved his legs, it seemed like he was walking on air, it was kind of fun if not for the vast blackness that carpeted his every step.

How on earth was he going to wake up? He didn't want to die in a dream by falling off into oblivion, he wanted a quick, painless and peaceful death but he didn't really like the idea of dying.

As Gideon walked he came up with a conclusion that whatever was sitting on the fallen log sent him to a deep slumber with these weird side effects considering he wasn't sleepy, maybe his consciousness didn't fall prey.

Well, he didn't really know what was happening so he could just do whatever he wanted, but if he did that he might really fall to his death so he opted to stand still. But that might backfire, what if the ground he stood upon collapsed and sent him tumbling down? At his last whim, he decided that walking forward was the best option.

Pacifica does like imitating the damn fish named Dory, by repeatedly reminding him to: "Just keep swimming!"

Though he would deadpan her by saying, "I'm not a fish, Paz."

And if not that then the kid genius Louis Robinson with the motto of: "Keep moving forward!"

He quietly snickered remembering how Pacifica forced him to watch those childish Disney shows. She really had a thing for Disney cartoons.

Well seeing that he remembered that he should do as what they want him to; To just keep swimming despite the hardships, to keep moving forward despite the failures. Seriously Disney was oddly really motivational sometimes.

As Gideon continued his slow steps he saw a small figure sitting down. What the--? It was a clump of something. It was a stuffed toy.

He paused the figure tilted its small head wondering why on earth he stopped after a while it stood up. Gideon immediately panicked, he was not going to let that thing go anywhere near him so he backed away.

The thing tilted it's head to the other side seeming to wonder why he had that stance. Then suddenly it straightened its head and its piercing green eyes stared back at him.

Ah, he was definitely screwed. Without even blinking the thing walked up to him at an alarming speed. The boy's eyes widened and he turned immediately making a run for it. Cowardly, yes but it was definitely going to save him.

This is the reason why he hated toys, especially stuffed toys, they were absolutely creepy. He always wondered how Pacifica seemed to love them so much. He glanced back and found the stuffed toy running after him, his heart pulsed in his chest as he hurried. One of the near days to come he would die of a heart attack from running too much.

He glanced back again but the damn toy just didn't give up, Gideon frowned at his clear disadvantage he was already out of breath and tired that he tripped over his legs and crashed.

He fell face fists and his face throbbed. The pain engulfed his entire body and he felt absolutely exhausted.

He immediately pulled himself up still flinching from the pain with his eyes closed. And as he opened them again it was blurry. Very blurry, it was extremely blurry that as he blinked away the blurriness he came to a realisation he wasn't in the forest or dreamscape anymore.

It was much worse, much much worse, he was somewhere crowded and lights flashed everywhere to make it the worst in every possible way he was alone, all alone in the sea of people.

Pacifica was still nowhere to be found and the damn creature too. He was quietly hyperventilating, how on earth did he end up in the--


	27. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This title is wrong!

But before exiting she had to know what she had on her in case something attacked her. She opened up her sling bag. Seeing it had about 1, 2, 3, 4, yeah four zippers. Wait five actually there was one hidden on the back.

Pacifica decides to open the first one on the front, the contents where: a keychain, a single unopened band-aid, two USBs, an OTG connector, a single earing, a very small gold coloured safety pin, and a small weird oval-shaped thing, it was probably a souvenir seeing that the words Hong Kong Disney Land were carved in with a Mickey Mouse Gang at the bottom with a Disney copyright sign and on top the words "Disney Tsum Tsum".

Okay, now to the next one: a pair of scissors, six pens, four were black, one blue and red, a yellow Sharpe highlighter, and a pink eraser, a phone and a white rectangular thing.

Unto the next one: a tablet, some baby wipes pack, a small pink and purple notebook, another phone, and a case for glasses.

Inside the bag was another pocket she zipped it open and checked to see: a blue eraser, a note saying; that person received 320 dollars from, surprisingly Pacifica Southeast, for the Foundation Day Props.

Aside from that was: two receipts, one for her and the other one was for Gideon, it stated that they played two hundred sixty-eight dollars for the payment of a confirmation. Wait! she was a Roman Catholic? This was weird, when did she have that religion? When were both she and Gideon Catholics?

There was also another receipt aside from that: one official receipt, it was for a 1st-semester costume the present year and the next one (set) for seven hundred fifty dollars. Did she really pay for this?

The last one at the back: a USB connector, red earphones, some medicine for the common cold, a case for contact lenses, she wore contacts?

And an index card with a scribbled cursive handwriting, it was surprisingly hers:

(1) Ethyl Alcohol From Ripe Orange Peelings,  
(2) Utilization Of Papaya Peelings Into Jelly, and  
(3) Make All-Natural Insect Repellent With Soursop Leaves.

Was this for the subject Research? Probably.

At the left side of the bag, the small pocket: a small red bottle of isopropyl alcohol, a 60 inched measuring tape, and a wipe for cleaning glasses.

On the right side, however, was a pocket for keeping a bottle of water but instead of that inside was: some powder in a container, and a bottle of solutions, for her contacts, Pacifica guessed.

That was all that was in her bag so what now? Oh, wait she was still in the loo, she decided to finally step out.

But before exiting she had to know what she had on her in case something attacked her. She opened up her sling bag. Seeing it had about 1, 2, 3, 4, yeah four zippers. Wait five actually there was one hidden on the back.

Pacifica decides to open the first one on the front, the contents where: a keychain, a single unopened band-aid, two USBs, an OTG connector, a single earing, a very small gold coloured safety pin, and a small weird oval-shaped thing, it was probably a souvenir seeing that the words Hong Kong Disney Land were carved in with a Mickey Mouse Gang at the bottom with a Disney copyright sign and on top the words "Disney Tsum Tsum".

Okay, now to the next one: a pair of scissors, six pens, four were black, one blue and red, a yellow Sharpe highlighter, and a pink eraser, a phone and a white rectangular thing.

Unto the next one: a tablet, some baby wipes pack, a small pink and purple notebook, another phone, and a case for glasses.

Inside the bag was another pocket she zipped it open and checked to see: a blue eraser, a note saying; that person received 320 dollars from, surprisingly Pacifica Southeast, for the Foundation Day Props.

Aside from that was: two receipts, one for her and the other one was for Gideon, it stated that they played two hundred sixty-eight dollars for the payment of a confirmation. Wait! she was a Roman Catholic? This was weird, when did she have that religion? When we're both she a d Gideon Catholics?

There was also another receipt aside from that: one official receipt, it was for a 1st-semester costume the present year and the next one (set) for seven hundred fifty dollars. Did she really pay for this?

The last one at the back: a USB connector, red earphones, some medicine for the common cold, a case for contact lenses, she wore contacts?

And an index card with a scribbled cursive handwriting, it was surprisingly hers:

(1) Ethyl Alcohol From Ripe Orange Peelings,  
(2) Utilization Of Papaya Peelings Into Jelly, and  
(3) Make All-Natural Insect Repellent With Soursop Leaves.

Was this for the subject Research? Probably.

At the left side of the bag, the small pocket: a small red bottle of isopropyl alcohol, a 60 inched measuring tape, and a wipe for cleaning glasses.

On the right side however was a pocket for keeping a bottle of water but instead of that inside was: some powder in a container, and a bottle of solutions, for her contacts, Pacifica guessed.

That was all that was in her bag so what now? Oh, wait she was still in the loo, she decided to finally step out.


	28. Outside The Place of Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're heading out.

Cold air hugged her body as she stepped out into a well-lit hallway. It was unusually cold that Pacifica assumed the whole building was well ventilated with an air conditioner. And she was most definitely correct as she wondered in she found out it was a library.

Well, the word was plastered everywhere, so she got that information from the walls. Every room had a large glass window wherein you could see just what people were doing, if only there were people inside.

She was completely isolated, she looked around and quickly walked into the hall seeing that she entered a crossroad, a door to her left the entrance to the library, in front of her another door in but in front of the entrance was a desk with a chair, then that probably stayed there were the ones to check the books out seeing that there was a checkout list, then to her right the entrance and exit of the whole place.

Without out hesitation, she made her way there, it was also a glass door, she wheeled her way there and pushed it open but it didn't budge. Her brows furrowed, seriously?!

Pacifica moved away from the entrance and went over to the exit, but it also didn't budge, she was locked in. She glanced outside to see other building surrounding it, the sky was dark conveying that it was already night time. A large patch of green was seen, so she guessed it was an oval, around it were a few lighting that kept the outside well-lit.

There weren't any people around too. Deciding that she shouldn't just standby and wait for something to happen, the girl walks up to the desk. She spots a few keys on top of a large rectangular box with no opening. What the heck was that anyway, after deciding to ignore it she swipes a chain of keys that were locked in together because of a metal ring.

She hastily walked over to the entrance once again to put in the keys, some fit others didn't and she was certainly a bit pissed but she calmed herself down and swiped another set of keys. After doing the same I didn't work, when the was on her third set of keys, unfortunately, the last one, she was hoping it would open up but not a single one worked.

How was she ever getting out? Of course, she liked the library, she always did like it in a way seeing that it was quiet and Gideon loved to read books she spent her fair share of time in ones but of all places to be locked inside of, the library was one of the last ones she'd imagine being in. But despite that, she felt more uneasy, it was awfully weird, she always thought the library was a warm place that made her feel at home so warm and cosy that this cold place felt so foreign to her.

She never dreamed of a day that she would somehow be more afraid of staying inside a well-kept and well-lit library.


	29. Library Of Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being trapped inside this place might make me go crazy

How would she exit? She glanced outside and caught wind of something moving from the other buildings, she was about to shout for help when she remembered she was inside a library, that shut her mouth before she could utter a word out. For some weird reason, she just couldn't disobey that rule in the library, to not make noise, to simply observe silence. She decided to wait maybe she would spot something or someone that could help her, or if not those then maybe she can clear her headfirst.

A bit more waiting and she realised she was not the only one in school, there were others but it was night so they were scarce and not all of them were anywhere near hearing range. What now? After pondering around that subject she remembered she had a phone. 

The girl cautiously took the phone out, this might actually help her. She quickly opened the phone by pressing the power button, she was shocked to see that it didn't open, did it not work? A few minutes pass and she decides that she should check on the other phone.

Ah, it opened. She sighed in relief and checked the contacts, it was the same as her phone but the phone itself was a different model, it had a Sony brand. She opted to text someone, seeing one of the contacts display: #Mom, she decides to try her luck, maybe she should call instead.

Pushing her luck she dials the number. A click sounds and a voice answers: "You do not have enough prepaid credits to make a call please-"

She switches it off in annoyance. Should she try the other number? But that was in vain: "You do not have enough-"

Pacifica groans and places the Sony brand phone and picks up the other one from earlier. She presses the power button and finally, it actually opens, O+ was the brand, not really her type but she didn't have time to complain. As the screen opens she frowns when she sees the large notice: 8% Please charge.

The blonde search the bag and she accidentally almost drops the small rectangular white thing. She eyes it curiously, what was this thing?

As the girl examines it she finds that there was a cord that could be detached and plugged on a phone...Was this a power bank?

Honestly, it didn't look like it considering the text written on the front, it seemed like a personalised one at that.

Hmm, she wouldn't really lose anything if she did this so she plugged the cord on the phone. It started charging, she was suddenly ecstatic. Yes! She nearly jumped for joy but she couldn't really use the phone it had did to at least be charged properly so she set it back inside the bag.

For now, she had to search for an alternative if the other damn phone didn't work.


	30. Panic With Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate keys.

As Pacifica finally set the phone in properly she walked over to the desk, there was nothing on top so she passed by it and found a door hidden away beside a cabinet. It wasn't made of glass, she turned the knob, it didn't open so she guessed it was locked. Maybe there would be a key that would--Aah! yes, the other keys.

She quickly turned and went over to the desk grabbing one out of the three chain of keys. Walking back to the door she tried to open it but like the entrance, some fit the others didn't But not of them opened it. After that try she went over to grab the last two chains of keys, kneeling over she continued to try and get it open but it didn't work. She sighed and looked over to her left, where the other entrance was found, a fire exit.

Suddenly realisation hit her, there was a damn fire exit! She hastily returned the keys and raced-walked towards it very eagerly, she can finally get out. Her footsteps echoed as she hurried to the other side walking past various tables and chairs, some even looking so comfortable.

But as she neared the other side she noticed that it looked like it was locked...She..she shouldn't be such a frowner so she walked over and tried to open it. Ah, but she was indeed a very unfortunate girl, it was locked.

She felt like she was slowly suffocating, there was no damn exit. Closing her eyes with a hand on top of her clothed chest she breathed in and out trying her best to keep calm. She didn't have a breakdown here, she should calm down.

Her mind raced to different assumptions and it leads to such horrible horrible thoughts that she didn't know what to do next. She could breathe but it felt like she hardly was. She had a sane mind and her thoughts weren't that of a mad person but it seemed like she had lost her wits. Her hands trembled and her legs seem wobbly like that of an infant dear who had just been born into the world.

She didn't know what to do and her head screamed for an answer, she was terrified. The woods were enough but seriously a library? This isolation was a bit too much. This creature was despicable, playing her like this, purposely scaring her out of her mind.

It was an inhumane thing that held no sympathy. But it was her fault the Illudere did tell her not to move on forward but Gideon was missing and-- Where was Gideon?

Now that Pacifica though about it, Gideon. Her beloved cousin who stuck by her despite her weird whims. Her precious caring and cynical cousin.

You are truly always reminded of one's value in your life when he or she isn't there. She just wished Gideon was there to comfort her. Her lips twitched into a sad small smile as she reminisced and remembered him.

Gideon always says: "With a calm mind you'll think straight, with a calm chest you'll breathe, with calm hands and feet you'll be able to do something, always remember to keep calm. That way you'll survive longer. And believe me, you want to survive longer."

Even though he is quite hypocritical about his own sayings it does help a lot when the situation begs to differ. Pacifica inhaled as calmly as she could and exhaled loudly, she would find a way out.

Like Gideon would have in this situation.


	31. Inside The Damn Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Gideon?

\--**The Mall.**

Oh, the horror!

Of all places for goodness sake the damned mall! He never liked the mall, it was too noisy and people like mingling with other people that he couldn't help but cringe.

He wasn't one to initiate conversations, that was definitely Pacifica. He wished he was in somewhere quieter. Despite being wimpy and being a coward he calmed himself down.

If he panicked here for no reason then he would only make a fool of himself. As he grasped the outlook of his surrounding he realised he was wearing glasses. Seriously?

He also didn't have his dull cap on, and from the looks of it he wearing a school uniform; white short-sleeved polo with a small pocket with a supposed school's mark or logo and navy blue pants. He also noticed he had a school backpack on, it was a light cream colour.

Gideon removed it and checked the bag, there were two zippers; the small front and the large main one.

He opened the front and found: A red stapler, a small container for staples, a blue scientific calculator, a black permanent marker, and a bottle of glue.

The main one only had: a small transparent envelope; inside were different sized intermediate papers. Then a pack of 1/4 sized white index cards, a small rectangular black box, a brown pencil case, a small yellow hand fan, two large notebooks, both blue one for Science and another one for Computer.

Aside from that was three smaller notebooks, one was blue, the other pink, and the last light brown. The blue was had; Assignment Notebook, written on the front, the Pink was; Values, the light brown; Livelihood Educations.

Other than the notebooks were three books, one for English And American Literature, one for Science, and one for Math.

Judging from the books they were for high school, which was a coincidence since he was really a high schooler. Or maybe it wasn't though he didn't think much about it anymore after he sipped the backpack up Hagan and slung it on his shoulders. First, he had to track where he was.

This wasn't Oregon for sure, now that he was here he had to find a way out of the mall or maybe people who would help him find one. Either way, he was left to explore.

He sighed to himself, he would rather be isolated somewhere else. This place was too much for him, and he didn't feel right at all.

He walked on and pass everywhere but at every turn he made he saw something in his peripheral vision. But as he turned to see what it was it would suddenly disappear like it was never there.

This frustrated Gideon to such extents that he made quick turns and glances to maybe catch it off guard but whatever it was, it was definitely mischievous.

When the boy had absolutely at his limits with his patience he screamed for it to come out: "Just show yourself!"

And he immediately regretted his command, what if it was a big scary thing? Oh, how he wished he learned to keep his temper and damn sarcastic mouth shut.

Suddenly the ground shook and--


	32. More Keys, More Lock Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't working at all

Yes, it was locked but there were still some keys back at the desk. She turned around and walked back, the heels of her shoes clicking on the tiles. It was awfully silent, she wished there was some other human noise around. A little bit of white noise sounded nice at this moment.

She liked the library being silent when she came here to study or hang out with Gideon but being alone in it without any other sound except those that she emitted made her feel uncomfortable and as she reached the keys the sound of keys being shuffled rang loudly in her ears.

Every little sound spooked her and she didn't know how much longer she would last. But she had to stay calm, she reminded herself. After grabbing one of the three she rushed over the other side to reach the fire exit. Ignoring the sign on the supposed transparent door; "Break Glass In Case Of An Emergency"

The fire exit was cover in white paper that she hardly saw whatever lay behind it. Though she managed to see an opened door leading outside, hopefully, it really is an exit.

She used the keys just as she had with the other doors but like before some fit some didn't but not one of the keys managed to open it.

Pacifica didn't curse or groan at her unbelievable unfortunate luck instead she moved away and walked back over to the desk with chains of keys and swiped the other two whilst leaving the one she had just used. But even both those keys were useless, none of them opened the door.

She walked back up to the desk and placed the keys back. She really needed to get out as she glanced at the cabinets surrounding she saw 3 paper clips, maybe she could try lock picking?

Quickly grabbing two she raced over to the near entrance and did her best to imitate Sherlock Holmes or any other detective who knew how to open the door without keys and the use of violence.

She pried the clips into an L-shape and inserted both of them into the keyhole with that she did her work. Pulling, pushing, twisting, and what not but she wasn't trained to do this. In her school lock picking was a definite no, no, and she has never seen people giving others lock picking classes so she was certainly very clueless as to what she was trying to accomplish.

Pacifica never really liked Sherlock in the first place, only Gideon liked him. He had forced her to watch it with him a couple of times and even made her read some of the books.

Seeing that she would never be able to open it she gave up and placed the clips on to the cabinet in the entrance. She really hated her situation, hopefully, her cousin was doing better.


	33. The Cabinet...With More Keys, Hurray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting "more" keys, dammit!

Seeing that none of the keys worked, Pacifica decided that it would be best if she looked for other keys. Hopefully, there were more.

As she headed back to the desk she checked the top again when she found none, she moved unto the cabinets. Specifically the one behind the desk. She opened the right door and found a cluster of things.

She frowned at the obvious mess and old dusty smell it let out. Nothing, so she opened the left one and was overjoyed to see more keys.

She grabbed one and made a run for the entrance and she tried them all in one go but like all her attempts none worked. The blonde went on and on testing all the keys, with markings and such. One had a "Max" spelt out, some had a W and M carved in, one had an "Exit", some had numbers; such as 1101, 1287, and 1302.

But none of them worked she then returned all the keys. Damn this was more than tiring, this was infuriating. She just wanted to get out.

After a while, minutes of minutes passing seeming to finally reach hours of moving back and forth door to door trying out each key but failing.

She has been repeating her movements over and over again that she decided to enter the office inside the library for more keys. Unfortunately, though, she was absolutely nothing. She was slowly losing herself in her panic, everything just didn't feel alright anymore.

Pacifica wasn't calm anymore, she was frantic, so damn frantic that she felt her eyes burn ever so slightly at the prickling tears. The girl was certainly about to cry, but like any brave heroine out there she stopped herself from doing so.

"Keep calm, keep calm." She repeated under her breathe. "I'll get out, I'll definitely get out."

"You'll be outta here in no time." She mused to herself as she looked around.

She checked the desks in the office, looking for more keys and found none. The air conditioner made its occasional sound as cold air blasted inside the whole library. But for some reason Pacifica didn't think it was cold, like any normal person, they would have considered this temperature a freezing one at that but the blonde felt hot.

Her whole body was warm and she was already sweating profusely. It was probably the running and if not that then the panicking. Either of those two seemed to be the most plausible ones she managed to come up with.

After searching through everywhere and even trying the keys on the other doors and getting negative results she finally seems to break.

Her little bit of hope to leave slowly crumbled. She sat by the front desk ready to bawl her eyes out and sob horrendously when on the door interrupted her.

She saw a blurred figure of the girl opening it. Pacifica got on her feet running over thanking whoever or whatever it was for opening the door when in a blink of an eye Pacifica was back in the loo.


	34. Play Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tense game

Hopefully, he was doing better.

Well, surprise surprise, Gideon Pines was having a pretty pink tea party with a stuffed toy bear, it had seemingly decided to take on the form of a small yellow bear, with cute green button eyes and a small salmon nose.

Ah, yes it was no doubt adorable the only thing out of place was the poker cards they were holding.

The boy who sat across the children's toy felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he nervously looked for a card to discard unto the pile. There had to be, yes.

Seemingly pleased he drops a Three of Hearts, the platinum blonde boy looked over his opponent as he pulled up a Queen of Spades. After its turn, he would use a Full House to win. But that was unless the thing had other plans, such as better cards and if he manages to get one that is.

For now, he had to get rid of his Four of Spades, seeing that he already had the Jack of Spades. If he managed to do so then he would swoop in for the win, if that wasn't going to happen then he would play his cards the moment the creature drops its value on the table.

But if that didn't happen then he had to lose the damned royals in his draw.

After a while, the thing takes another card whilst dropping an Eight of Diamonds. He would have to do the same with his spades card if he couldn't find one more card because with the amount he had he was definitely going to lose. The only solution was to make sure he couldn't that thing doesn't notice that he had a nearly nice set of cards. He pulls up another and is delighted to see a King of Spades.

Looks like he didn't need to discard the royals, he ornately arranged the Aces of three suits-- Diamonds, Hearts, and Clubs-- and placed them down. The toy's expression remained unfazed despite his move which left him feeling relieved and unsettled at the same time as he drops off a King of Hearts.

The thing then pulls out another card then drops off a Two of Diamonds. The boy manages to get an Ace of Spades, then drops his Six of Hearts. The creature then lays out a Full House. Gideon immediately drops his cards in triumph.

A King of Spades, a Queen of Spades, a Jack of Spades, and an Ace of Spades. Seems like the Spades are being awfully nice.

Gideon looked back at the creature to see its reaction. It looked mildly disappointed at its loss.

"Ah, seriously. This is the seventh time, maybe I should have killed you when we first met." The toy bear remarks with a pout.

"I won so tell me the way out of here. Like we wagered if I win seven times then you'll tell me."

The toy looked back at the boy curiously as its green button eyes scrutinised his figure. Gideon, of course, felt uneasy but he had to endure it.

"Of course." The toy answered with a gravelly voice.

"Of course." It repeated now with induced one.

"Of course." It copied his voice.


	35. Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the start.

Pacifica nearly screamed when she found herself back in square one. She dropped to the ground pulling at her hair, this was absolutely frustrating she really wished Gideon was around. Why did she and Gideon have to get separated?

Crying was something she wanted to do so bad but she did not fear her situation anymore, she was merely confused with the events piling up one after another.

Gravity Falls wasn't supposed to be so magic-y and all that. How did this even happen?

The temptation to see Gideon was a growing want turned need. She had to absolutely see her cousin, to see if he was alive, to see if he was breathing, to see if he was unhurt. She just wanted to know if the small chubby boy was fine.

Shame and guilt ate at her, maybe if she just nailed the damn sign to the nearest tree that was around Gideon and her then maybe they would be fine. Maybe both of them would've been quite alright inside the shack, probably having their supper.

If only she had a time machine to go back in time, she would do just that. She didn't even care if she would meet The Doctor, Gideon seemed to talk about so much of the Sci-fi show that she picked up a bit on that.

She would most definitely want to ride that small blue police box named..T-something. What did Gideon call it? Something about Time And Relativity-...Yeah, she never really listened to what the boy rambled about.

But for that moment she suddenly felt lighter. Just reminiscing the damn boy cleared her head. She was really just too much of a family person. Right now she simply missed her mom and dad.

If only they weren't so busy and all that, she would have been more than overjoyed to have them around. Even now she missed her Uncle Bud, no matter how much of a con man he was.

After trying to keep a stable and steady mind she walked out of the room the second time and marched her way to the entrance when she came face to face with the locked door and behind it a shadow of a figure wearing a pitch-black hood walking over to her.

This was new, she wanted to call out but a chord seemingly struck her and she immediately turned away from it to dash off.

She wasn't terrified, it was just an instinct, she turned to the right hallway where the locked "Fire Exit" was and hid.

Moments later she peeked out to check out what was that thing. Outside the entrance doors stood a figure, hood removed she could still not see his face but its eyes gleamed.

Her breathing got caught on her throat as she stared at the creature's eyes. It reminded her of a warm summer adventure of some sort, a beautiful warm mahogany colour seeming to erupt in its own splash. It clearly had a sort of magic in it seeing that she was almost immediately tempted to walk over and look at it closer. Thankfully when she it was gone.

Which was bad, not because she had really wanted to see it up close but because literally everything, and I mean everything was gone.

She was now somewhere else, that somewhere else being-- 


	36. I Hate You, You Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this a tea party?

\--A room with a small round pink table. She was awfully weirded out, seeing every damn thing in the room was pink in different hues and shades. It was very painful for one's eyes.

Thankfully she was a good contrast to all the pink, she was still wearing the uniform minus the sling bag. She was caught up staring at her surroundings to notice that it was gone.

Her right hand was on the table and it held a small pink teacup. Sitting beside her on the right was her cousin wearing pink all over, she would have laughed if only he wasn't wearing a half-serious and half-terrified expression. To the left was an adorable toy bear.

"Of course." It spoke in her voice which shocked her, "I'll let you go after your cousin beats me seven times as well."

"But she isn't even--" Gideon stops at his sentence once he notices the new guest sitting near him. "PAZ! "

The platinum-haired blonde stood up and tried to tackle the girl. Keyword: tried.

Unfortunately, once he stood up he couldn't get that far to reach the girl because he was held back by shackles. To make it worse pink ones.

"I--Where are we?"

"Somewhere." The bear answered vaguely before turning to Pacifica, "So I'll reshuffle the deck then we start."

Pacifica scanned the contents on the table. Setting aside the deck of cards the toy was holding, there were a few minuscule pieces of what seemed to be from other board games: such as chess, checkers, snake and ladders, and many others she couldn't possibly remember immediately.

She looked back at her cousin realising the boy had been speaking but she had outright just toned him out. Blinking in surprise she tried to understand the words tumbling out of Gideon's mouth.

"...win then we can finally leave."

"What?"

The albino frowned, "Were you even listening?"

"Of course I--No, sorry I spaced out. What are we doing here?"

"I don't think I would know the answer to that." He admitted gesturing to the chains holding him in place.

"Did you like pop up here? Or did that thing drag you here?"

"I can't remember. It's all fuzzy and I just wish we can get this over with." Pacifica nods with understanding before asking a very important question, "How do you play poker?"

With that single question, Gideon almost slammed his head on the table. His eyes widen in horror, they were completely and utterly screwed.


	37. Summer Heat, Patience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper under the sun.

Summer has always been a time that was filled with fun, filled with friends, filled with family. A beautiful time to relax and enjoy the heat with a nice cool ice lolly, or popsicle as some might call it.

And a certain someone really wished that it was in that order. Exactly in that damn order and nothing else. But unfortunately a certain relative had decided that she didn't like that order so she had it rearranged specifically for her own benefit.

A brunette stood outside a shop during summertime, as the sun's heat beat through everyone. He couldn't even relax because he was forced to stand holding a box of packets of his family's famous ice lolly's or popsicles. Unfortunately again he couldn't have a bit of that cool treat because what was left in the box were the wrappers, his sister decided to give them to her friends and everyone but him. You see this boy thought that summer was no fun and who could blame him with that start of events.

Dipper, the boy's name, well actually that was a nickname but who was to give a damn during this hazy summer afternoon?

Well aside from that, Dipper grumbled as a frown etched into his pale slightly now sunburnt face as he waited for his dear beloved sister who was making him wait under that heat. Oh, the things he did for his family.

Then again he could have left her by herself and went straight home if only he didn't feel the guilt of leaving her behind. How he wished to just stay at home, all alone in a quiet nook reading a book sipping a cup of tea with glee, but nonetheless that was only a mere wish and a pitiful one at that seeing as how it was almost atrocious to happen at this moment.

Sweat dribbled down his forehead, he quickly wiped it with his right sleeve in hopes to at least look decent. That was the one hundredth and twenty-sixth time he had to wipe his face, and from the looks of it still counting to cause soon enough his forehead moistened up, shining as another sleek sheet replaced it.

He groaned in annoyance as he continued to tap his foot rhythmically as his patience wearied thin at each second passing.

Dipper eyed the door with irritation, sending more than one glare at its direction, that if it were living the door would have run off to hide and never dare to show itself again to the one and only Dipper Gleeful.

Moments later the sound of a small chime entered the boy's ears and he gave out a sigh of relief as the sound of heels made its way to his direction.


	38. Discontinued

I've lost interest in writing this. I'm so sorry. For now this will be on hiatus.

When I feel like it, I'll pick it up again.


End file.
